


rival

by anzais



Series: rival [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Not Beta Read, reader grew up in the underground, reader is a badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anzais/pseuds/anzais
Summary: in which you and levi are both humanity's strongest soldiers.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Series: rival [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131605
Kudos: 2





	rival

you had heard of a gang that worked in the underground, a gang that was known to use odm gear you were shocked, frankly you didn't believe that, a gang that is so skilled in odm gear that they couldn't get caught by the military police. you didn't believe a thing these military police guys were saying, that is until you saw them with your own eyes, the three of them flying around on odm gear like it was nothing.

you wondered how they had gotten this gear, did they kill to get itr did they buy it. with the situation down in the underground you are certain that they either killed for it or they had been given it, or even stolen it. the minute you saw them you noticed their potential, they three of them being amazingly talented at odm gear you imagined them killing titans, thinking it would be the best option.

commander erwin stood there talking to the other scouts about the plan to capture the three of them, either to make them join the scouts or to face the charges. you knew that you wanted them to join the scouts seeing the potential in them even before meeting them, just seeing them fly around in the odm gear was enough for you.

“ commander, are we really going to arrest them” you asked looking up at erwin.  
“ yes of course, why do you have something else in mind” erwin asked, looking into the distance. “ its just i see a lot of potential in them, look at how easily they move on the gear, i think we could really use them.” you said. 

erwin looked down at you seeing the determination in your eyes, he knew you had grown up in the underground and he knew that you saw a part of yourself in them, you'd do anything in you rpower to help someone out of the situation that you, yourself were in so long ago.  
“ lets go get them” erwin said. lurking in the shadows you saw the three of them land before you make your move, you whip yourself up onto the building using you odm gear moving as fast as you can, landing in front of the three of them,, before the three of them can think you are already tackling the girl and cuffing her, when the other scouts arrive only to have the one of them to escape during the process, you would later learn that he’s the leader levi, him being the most skilled out of all of them, you watched him fly so effortlessly. 

erwin finally caught up to the raven haired man, having two scouts restrain him before he could maneuver the odm gear and make his escape. the man has his head hung low, in defeat almost. as you leave the girl with your fellow scout, you make your way to erwin , landing right beside him you look at the man in front you, you look to erwin and he nods giving you the signal to ask the burning question. 

“ join the survey corps” you said, smiling down at him.


End file.
